The land-based electric vehicle charging plug is part of a land-based charging station for charging a traction battery of an electric vehicle. In contrast to the vehicle-based charging plug, the land-based charging plug is subjected to a high degree of wear since it is used, that is to say is coupled and decoupled, several hundred times up to several thousand times per year. In addition to pure wear of the electrical contacts, the charging plug is moreover also subjected to mechanical loading and possibly mechanically damaged, for example due to falling and hitting the ground.
The land-based charging plugs are therefore exchanged at regular intervals. This can take place, for example, by virtue of the entire charging cable including the land-based charging plug which is fastened thereto being exchanged. To this end, however, the charging column has to be opened and the new charging cable has to be connected by way of its charging column-based end to the charging column.
As an alternative, on the land-based charging plug, only the electrical contacts are exchanged. To this end, the corresponding line cables have to be correspondingly shortened in order to be able to fasten the new electrical contacts to the shortened cable ends, for example by way of soldering or crimping. This method is laborious and very susceptible to faulty implementation since the quality of the charging plug overhauled in this way is very dependent on the care taken by the technician.
CN 105896212 A, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a land-based electric vehicle charging plug which can be reconfigured for another connection plug standard using an adapter plug. The adapter plug has a plurality of adapter contacts which are fixedly anchored in the adapter plug and, when the adapter plug is plugged onto the plug base, have to be plugged-together with the corresponding base contacts. If the contacts which correspond to one another are not in exact axial alignment with one another during the plugging-on operation, the plugging-together operation is very difficult. Furthermore, the meeting contact ends of the adapter contacts and of the corresponding base contacts can be deformed or damaged in the event of poor alignment during the plugging-together operation. If the contacts are charging current contacts, poor contact-connection can lead to excessive heating at high charging currents owing to the relatively high non-reactive resistance.